


Taste the Wind

by bluebicpenbitch



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Sirens, Smut, dominant tyreen calypso, mekhane, pancake - Freeform, pancake killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebicpenbitch/pseuds/bluebicpenbitch
Summary: a gift, for a friend. jackie, i know your birthday is in like february, but borderlands 3 released and i know neither of us can help ourselves.alternatively, a completely self-indulgent calypso smut show.





	1. chapter one - pancake

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh  
it’s been a long time (long time), we shouldn't have left you (left you),  
without a dope beat to step to (step to, step to, step to, step to).  
how’s this for diving right back into fanfiction huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot plot plot

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. How did it get to this point? 

It was a basic raid - run in, scope it up, get swooped out by one of your vault hunter buddies. Of course, nothing ever goes as planned, but seriously? How were you supposed to know that the Twin Gods themselves would be in the camp? All you were told was to be on the lookout for a map. A damn map. You felt like some twisted, gun-toting version of Dora the Explorer. 

“Sorry, killer. Can’t risk it right now. Hang in there for now. We have a plan, and-“ That had been the last thing you’d heard from your ECHO device before it had gotten knocked off of your hip by a well-placed bullet. 

At least your shield was still attached. Functional? That was doubtful, but it was there, so you could hope. 

Dammit, Lillith, you thought as you popped up and took aim at the psychos some yards away. 

It had been going well at first. You and your digistructs were taking down waves of enemies, but the bandits just. Kept. Coming. 

Artemis, one of the two constructs, had phased out of existence a little while ago, so you had been relying on Apollo’s gunfire to cover you. The little blip! of your digistruct watch was the only warning you got that the health was draining, and quickly. Your ammo supplies were getting low, too. 

You needed to move fast. There wouldn’t be much time left. 

Looking around, you spotted a metal platform hung up above you by flimsy rope and chains. I could shoot it and run, you reasoned. I’ll just have to be quick about it. 

Taking careful aim, you shot, and the bullet hit true: one of the supports snapped. 

Twang. The second one broke. The platform swung wildly, but all of your practice paid off. Hitting a chain was much easier than the crazy movement patterns of badass psychos. The third one snapped, and you sprang into action: a well timed grenade toss would have to do the trick. You had to get out of range, though, and that meant running. 

You huffed, pulling out the grenade pin and tossing it. Then came the sprinting. 

Higher ground. You needed to get to higher ground. 

The earth seemed to nod in agreement as the horde of enemies was flattened by the metal platform. After scaling a tall ladder up to a bandit sniper tower, you flipped off the bloody metal rectangle from the vantage point and then started rummaging through the containers and lockers. The familiar red glow of an Anshin set your nerves a little bit less on edge. Injections always stung, but the relief afterwards was so, so worth it. 

Or at least, you had thought, until you had heard voices from down below. 

“Live in three, two, one...”

“What is up?! It’s me, the one, the only, God Queen Tyreen! Coming at you live from the site of a fantastic pancake plan executed by a mystery figure!” 

There was some movement below. You crept closer to the rectangular hole in the wall that served as a window to listen. 

“Wow, would you get a good look at that. They’re totally flattened. This is more creative than anything I’ve ever seen in any of our Let’s Flay’s!”

You winced. Brutality wasn’t exactly your style, unless totally necessary. Shit. 

“This mystery killer should consider dropping in by the Children of the Vault, huh, sis?” 

“You betcha! Your God Queen Tyreen will find a perfect place for you, especially after this display!”

“You heard it here first, children!”

“Come on out and show yourself! Your gods will be pleased. See you next time; don’t forget to submit, like, and subscribe!”

There was a pause, and then male laughter. “There’s tons of desperate bastards in the chat claiming to be the pancake killer. Tyreen, holy shit, that was great! Haha, our views are skyrocketing!” 

“I do know how to get views for my cult.” Tyreen sounded extremely smug. 

“Our cult?”

“Whatever.”

You froze. You were trapped between a hard place and an even harder place, without any communications. Your digistructs still had about three minutes before full charge. There were still a few Children of the Vault left prowling around the base, though they had relaxed after the twin’s broadcast. 

Lost in thought, you pondered how to escape. Before everything had gone to shit, you recalled seeing a bandit technical parked near one of their many outhouses. That could work. 

Switching to a sniper rifle, you checked through the scope and plotted your path. Two grenades hung heavy on your hip. 

The digistruct mechanism beeped, reminding you of one other option. A prototype hang glider was in your bag, but you hadn’t finished testing the new alterations before you tossed it in your pack. 

Might as well. You strapped it on and booted up the system, giving your digistruct mechanism a sympathetic little pat. They needed it. 

Vaulting through the window, you flew high and fast, whizzing through the air. Several CoV bandits yelled in surprise, and then anger. Activating the digistructs, you swooped to avoid the gunfire, letting your carefully crafted machines take care of the most pressing enemies. 

The technical shined as you drew nearer, freshly slicked with bandit blood and oil. You could almost feel the steering wheel in your grip! So close, and then…

And then you weren’t. It was the oddest feeling. You were suspended in the air, held in some kind of bubble. The digistructs took no notice, continuously shooting, but you couldn’t move. 

“Well, look what we have here!” You winced. Tyreen. “Some kind of robot? Wait, that’s a vault hunter!”

The bubble began to descend, taking a frozen you along with it. Your limbs were beginning to get that pins and needles feeling associated with a very bad time. 

The bubble rotated and dissipated, droppin you bluntly on your butt. The tailbone would bruise for sure. 

You coughed, scrambling to your feet, eyes darting as the CoV bandits made a circle around you and the Twin Gods. 

Well, this is how I die, you thought. Apollo, Artemis, it’s been a good run, and I’m sorry it had to go down like this. 

“Who the hell are Apollo and Artemis?” Troy laughed. You cringed - that thought wasn’t supposed to be articulated out loud. 

“They’re… Uh… my cats.”

“You are a terrible liar, girl,” Tyreen said. She stalked over to you, eyes like ice piercing straight into your soul. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little bit turned on. “Spill the real deal for your queen.”

You looked around. Where were they?“Ah, you see, Apollo and Artemis are…” You paused. “They’re…”

“Well?” Troy said. “They’re not cats, so whatever they are, they better be interesting.” You looked up, waved, and performed a mock salute. 

“They’re right here, assholes!” Apollo and Artemis dive-bombed the circle, sending the bandits into a frenzy. You dashed to the technical, dropping the last of your two grenades in the crowd of cultists. A sad beep alerted you to Apollo’s disintegration. Damn. 

You clambered into the driver’s seat, frantically feeling around with your foot for the gas. A deep laugh behind you made you jump. 

“That was a pretty neat party trick! Too bad it didn’t do much other than kill a bunch of our loyal followers. Now they’re pissed. Great job, pancake killer.” 

You swallowed hard. Troy was there, grinning a too-wide smile that stopped at his cheekbones. That detached smile was the last thing you saw before a metal fist filled your vision. After that, everything was dark.


	2. chapter 2 - house tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more plot. next chapter is smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw boys! we're getting close!

chapter 2

  
Everything hurt. You weren’t sure why. Your face felt crusty - you hoped it was water, but that punch had stung, so realistically, it was dried blood. Ropes dug in to your arms, biting hot pain that eventually made your arms go numb. The digistruct mechanism was still there, but you couldn’t activate it in your current position.

You shivered and tried to get a better sense of your surroundings. You knew that you were in a moving vehicle, as the roar of the engine deafened and drowned out your thoughts as you tried to orient yourself.

Apparently you had been out for quite some time, because as soon as you had shaken the displaced hair out of your face, the roar died down to a whine. You had arrived to whatever location they had taken you to.

Well, shit. Now you definitely weren’t getting backup for a long while.

The metal door swung open with a bang. You started. Two masked psychos grunted at you and made a “get out” motion. You didn’t move. You moved after they began to reach for their guns. That was not going to be how you died.

“Where are we? Where am I supposed to go?” Your questions remained unanswered - you were helpless to do anything but follow the cultist into a huge Children of the Vault camp.

Several bandits gawked at you as you were marched through the camp. Realization hit hard: the Calypsos had live streamed your capture and given you an identity as the “pancake killer.” Great. Not only was the name terrible and completely unflattering, but it also made you miss Lilith and your vault hunter buddies even more.

This is an opportunity, you reminded yourself. I can learn more about the enemy and get that to Lilith if I escape. No, when I escape.

You stumbled as one of your guards jerked you into a large bandit structure that seemed slightly less dilapidated than the rest. “Whoa, there, buddy, easy on the goods, I’m- oh.”

A throne room. Of course the Twin Gods would need a throne room. And they had one, and there were cultists prostrating themselves before the God Queen herself, who looked bored. Her eyes locked with yours, and she smirked. You narrowed your eyes. Damn hormones. You shouldn’t be this attracted to a maniacal Siren with power issues.

“Loyal followers! Thank you for giving your flesh. You are dismissed.”

The religious fanatics before her looked up, confused. “I said, you are dismissed.” The raw power in her voice demanded respect, and respect they gave: the cultists got up to their feet and bowed deeply. It seemed like they didn’t want to leave her presence, but her little “shoo” motion with her Siren hand made Tyreen’s intentions very clear.

“We’ll take the pancake killer from here.” Troy dismissed your guards with a nod of his head.

“Come closer. I do bite, but I won’t right now.” Tyreen said this with a wink that made you weak in your knees. What could you do but obey? If you wanted to survive, certainly not anything else.

“What’s your name? I mean, pancake killer certainly suits you,” Troy snorted, “but I’m sure that your friends call you something else.”

“Uh.”

“Go on. Share with your God Queen!”

“Uh. It’s Mekhane. M E K H A N E,” You spelled out. “Like machine, but in Greek. Because I’m a mechanical engineer?”

Troy huffed, a very humanizing action. “Aww, c’mon! That can’t be your actual name.” He crossed his arms.

You snorted. “Sorry to disappoint, Mr. Calypso, but that’s the only one I’ve got for ya.”

“That’s lame.” Troy leaned forward, urging you to take the bait. You were never one to shy away from a challenge.

“You’re lame,” You retorted.

“Your mom is lame,” Troy said, sounding extremely pleased with himself.

“Troy,” Tyreen said, rubbing her forehead carefully, so as not to mess up her perfectly styled hair and makeup.

“Yes, oh great Siren sister of mine?”

“Shut up.”

“Yes, Tyreen.” He fell silent after sticking a long tongue at you. You blinked. Your brain wasn’t built to handle this mix of arousal, anger, fear, and amusement all at once.

“Mekhane is a fine name. Better than pancake killer, anyway - at least while we’re off camera,” Tyreen said, rising to her feet. “Follow me.” You walked forward on wobbly legs.

“So… “ You trailed off, unsure of what to say to your captors. Something snarky would have been ideal, but you weren’t too great at coming up with sick burns on the fly.

“So what?” Troy said. “Little mechanic can’t think of anything to say?” You rolled your eyes at him and fell silent as your little trio walked through the dim metal halls.

“So why keep me alive?” You said after a while. “What am I now?”

“You’re our prisoner, duh,” Troy said, playfully shoving you. You nearly slipped. “You impressed us with that little tech show you gave. Also, flattening our followers? That was gold! We got tons of views - you’re the most wanted heretic alive right now.”

You stopped. Heretic?

“Come on,” Tyreen called over her shoulder.

“A funny vault hunter is also rare,” Troy said. “I’d like to keep you around as a toy.”

“Me too,” Tyreen said. “You’re cute, in a lost kitten sort of way. Pitiful, but cute.”

“Thanks, I think,” you said. You had to play it nice and safe. Their comments may have had you squirming inside at the unspoken subtext, but you couldn’t let that show. “Yeah. Thank you, Tyreen.”

“You can address me as ‘my queen’ or ‘mistress,’” Tyreen said. You blinked. What?

“We’re here.” Tyreen stopped before a large door and looked to Troy, who stepped up beside her. They raised their twin Siren arms and the door opened. You let out a fast exhale: it was a bedroom, but the bed was huge. The room was divided in two, with each side showcasing its owner’s personality. Troy’s side was filled with odds, ends, and a large number of sex toys, which made you blush. Tyreen’s side was immaculately organized to showcase accessories and small trophies of battle.

You hadn’t noticed that you were staring until Tyreen pulled you forwards by the ropes around your arms. She nodded to Troy, who grinned somewhat maniacally and produced a metal knife from his mechanical arm. You backed up until you hit a wall. What a way to go! Murdered by a careless crazy “god” with a too-long mechanical arm. With his sister watching. In their bedroom. Surrounded by sex toys.

_This is not how I imagined this going at all_, you thought as Troy advanced._ At least nobody is here to witness this_. You closed your eyes.

“Chill out,” Troy said. “I’ll be careful, for the most part. Try not to move too much, though.”

You opened your eyes to him cutting cleanly through the ropes. He smiled, a real thing that split his face wide. You gradually smiled back, though it was more of a grimace.

“Thanks. Why did you- whoa!” Troy had picked you up while you were speaking. In the time of a few seconds, he crossed the span of the room over to the bed, where Tyreen was lounging. She looked like she owned the place. She did. She looked at you like she owned you.

Did she?

_Yes_, you thought as you were tossed on the bed. Troy got on right behind you, trapping you in his arms. The cool metal was a relief - it had suddenly gotten very, very warm.

The air had changed. The Twin Gods were suddenly Gods in the flesh: they were predators, lions ready to devour their trapped prey. You felt less like a human and more like a snack.

“Uh.”

“You’re so cute,” Tyreen said, brushing some hair from your face as Troy began to trace patterns on your hip bones. “Just a little toy for us to share.”

“You’ll play nice,” Troy said. It wasn’t a question.

“Little Mekhane, you impressed your gods a little, and our viewers a lot. Now show us what you’re truly capable of.”

Were you really about to do this?

Troy’s warm breath on your neck and Tyreen’s slow straddling of your lap told you everything you needed to know.

Yes. Yes you totally were.


	3. chapter 3 - the smut

Tyreen began to strip in your lap, teasing you ever so slowly. She knew exactly how much respect her body commanded, and you were on the verge of begging when the final article of clothing finally, finally was thrown off. 

Tyreen ran a hand through her hair. “Like what you see, babe?” You nodded. You were aching to worship her like she deserved, and it showed on your face. You licked your lips and hummed, a long, drawn out thing that turned into a whine as Troy began to touch you from behind. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Troy said, exhaling harshly. His fingers began to drift more towards what you were aching for, but stopped inches away. You groaned in frustration “Damn. All that from a little touching and a strip show? You are one horny motherfucker.” If you could speak coherently, you would have agreed. 

As Troy distracted you with his touches, Tyreen repositioned herself to where she could more easily have access to your face. She leaned in, claiming your mouth by surprise, and guided your hands to her chest. Her breasts were smaller, but they felt full and heavy, and she made an appreciative noise as you began to get a feel. 

The kiss was dirty and too much and not enough. Her tongue work was immaculate - you knew about three seconds in who was going to be controlling the show. You also knew that you were totally fine with that. 

Tyreen ravaged your mouth, then broke to kiss down the side of your jaw. She sucked bruising hard marks into your as Troy dragged a finger over your underwear. You jolted at the sudden sensation. 

“Troy! You can’t just do things like that without warning me!” 

The man laughed, warm and rich and deep. “Don’t pout.”

“She’s right, you know,” Tyreen said, mouthing over your collarbones. “You can’t do stuff like that without warning.” She paused, and you felt her smile on your skin. “But I can.” 

And then there was a finger inside of you. Shit. You praised whatever entity gave Sirens their powers, because her short finger slid in like it had been lubed to Promethea and back. 

Tyreen went back to her assault on your neck, and you leaned back into the warm Calypso behind you. The glide of her fingers stretched you slowly, and it was too much and not enough. 

“Forgot you could do that,” Troy chuckled. Tyreen sucked a particularly dark mark into your neck as she pushed in, and Troy sighed enviously. “Producing lube is certainly useful.”

His hands slid up and over your breasts, cupping them and rolling your nipples around. You tilted your head back, focusing on breathing. That grew harder when you felt a sudden shift from below. 

“Fuck.” Tyreen had added another finger, increasing the burn. You could feel your insides growing hotter by the minute. The rhythmic in and out of her fingers was setting your nerves on fire. You arched and made a very undignified sound as Tyreen brushed her thumb over your clit.

“H-hey, easy there, babe,” Troy said. You blinked. What? 

A twitch of his now very hard dick answered your question. You had practically been grinding your ass over him, and only now was he speaking up. 

Oh. Ohhhhh. 

“Feeling neglected, little bro?” Tyreen said, pausing. Tease. Your inner thigh muscles burned with the effort of not thrusting up onto her unmoving digits. “That’s unfortunate! Do something about it.” 

“I think I might,” Troy muttered as he got up and shucked off the rest of his clothes. His nipples were pierced. Of course they were, you thought as he rolled on a condom. Troy positioned himself under your ass, pushing up and slotting his dick in between your legs. That’s so fitting. 

“She’s ready for you now, by the way,” Tyreen said with a giggle. “I’m going to watch you two at it. Troy, go slow. Mekhane, when I say so, you’re gonna eat me out while Troy fucks you into oblivion.” 

You and Troy both moaned in agreement. Tyreen scooted up the bed, three fingers in her own cunt, and got settled in as Troy gently guided you onto your hands and knees. 

You felt the hot press of his cock and breathed in, then exhaled as he pushed in to you. The stretch seared his shape inside of you - you could feel the Twin Gods’ claims on you, unseen though they were. 

Troy began to rock in, short thrusts that got you accustomed to the feeling of being fucked. You had forgotten just how good it could be, especially with somebody as well endowed as him. It was divine - he slid in and out slowly, letting you fully experience the drag each time. 

Troy’s grunts, your occasional gasps, and Tyreen’s praises filled the room, bouncing off the walls and echoing in your brain. The twins expanded to fill every crevice of your mind - all you could sense was them. The smell of sex, the lingering taste of Tyreen, your core being pushed to the limit at the crest of every cycle. You couldn’t think. You couldn’t breathe. Everything was Calypso. 

“Troy, touch her ass. Mekhane, try squeezing whenever he’s inside and see what kind of reaction you get.”

You both followed orders without question. All higher logical functions had stopped long ago. Troy’s hands busied themselves with groping your ass, kneading and squeezing. His metal hand and flesh hand contrasted spectacularly, setting your mind spinning as he rocked you forwards. 

“Yeah, babe, just like that, yes. Fuck. Ffffuuck.” Troy leaned over and covered your back with his chest in an almost protective gesture. 

You squeezed, flexing around Troy, and he growled, squeezing your ass harder in return. Slick ran down the inside of your thighs and made you squirm. 

Tyreen spoke up. “Come here, babe. Treat me how I deserve.” She opened her legs wider and presented herself, legs spread open accomodate you. 

“Yes, my queen,” you breathed. 

Troy pulled out and stroked himself as you pulled yourself up to Tyreen, slow and deliberate. He leaned back to watch as you moved lower and lower down Tyreen’s body, tracing her Siren tattoos and worshipping her chocolate skin. 

You began to mouth over Tyreen’s cunt, licking delicate stripes up and down. She hummed appreciatively and pushed your head down into her, forcing your tongue deeper into her. 

A cool press at your entrance startled you, and you felt Troy’s tongue suddenly sweep over your clit. You made some warped noise against Tyreen, who sucked in a breath and urged you on. 

Tyreen leaned over you, hands twisting the sheets of the bed. “Mekhane, if you stop, I will make you disintegrate in the blink of the eye. I’m so close, don’t stop, ah, shit, oh!” Her hands threaded in your hair and gripped tight as she crested over the edge.

You slowed down the speed of your tongue as she came down from her orgasm, not wanting to part from her. She gently pushed you away as she let out a satisfied sigh. Tyreen nodded to Troy, leaning back and closing her eyes.

Troy guided you onto your back, lacing his fingers with yours and kissing your nose as he rolled on another condom. Then his arm started glowing - he could do the magical lube trick too, it seemed. You didn’t question it as he slicked himself generously. 

Once satisfied, he grinned, narrow eyes alight. That was your only warning before he slammed home, sending your inner walls quivering with delight. The raw power behind the thrust left you with little breath. 

He kept up the relentless pace, mercilessly driving into you over and over. Blood rushed south, building and building, and you were tightening. You had been stretched so thin by the Twin Gods, and you were aching, begging for release. Your mouth fell open on a silent scream. 

Troy answered your unspoken plea. A quick movement that you almost didn’t catch, and suddenly his metal hand was on your clit. Tight circles and crosses were drawn, and then his hand started vibrating. 

“Fuck!” You hadn’t been expecting that. Leave it to Troy fucking Calypso to have a metal death hand that also doubled as a fucking vibrator. Shit. 

It didn’t take long for the combined sensations to drive you over the edge. Your vision blackened, the force of your orgasm nearly knocking you out. 

Troy grunted, thrusts becoming arrhythmic as he kept his hand vibrating on your clit. Your eyes teared up from the overstimulation, leaking hot tears as Troy finally finished. He pulled out, disposed of the condom, then came back to the bed and flopped right beside you. 

“Mmphf,” Troy groaned against the sheets. He lifted his head up, kissed your cheek, and promptly dropped back down. Tyreen crawled over to you and Troy, settling her head on your stomach and guiding your hand to play with her hair. You could practically see her purring. 

The desert wind drew across your skin as you felt your eyelids shut. It was the tang of blood and the fragrance of a rose in one. How fittingly poetic. 

The Calypso’s breathing eventually synchronized, and you let the steady sounds of them drawing in and out put you to sleep. 


	4. chapter four - the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward morning after? nah, never heard of her.

chapter 4 

The morning after was surprisingly tame. You woke up in the possessive arms of the Twin Gods, who looked very undignified in the morning. It actually took Troy longer than Tyreen to get ready in the morning.

They had left you in the bedroom fairly early, and you had gone right back to sleep. Lillith and the others could wait - the sex had been  _ fantastic _ . You deserved a bit more rest, you thought, and so you had crashed out again. 

The twins surprised you by coming back around lunch, bringing some exotic fruits and dishes from planets you had only dreamed of. Tyreen had struck a deal with you: you could eat anything you wanted, as long as you promised to stay for a week. You had tried to bargain with her, and said that you would only stay if the sex became a regular thing. Troy had laughed at that.

“Mekhane, you don’t know what you just signed yourself up for, huh?” Troy had said, swooping you up in his arms. Tyreen had just smiled and stretched on the bed, looking regal and dangerous as always. 

The Calypsos, as it turned out, were monsters. Both of them were both cuddly monsters that craved physical touch. You didn’t mind at all. Tyreen and Troy had a cult following for multiple reasons, and they weren’t stupid. They knew their looks drew people in and kept them there. They knew they could keep you, too.

  
And they did. 

You didn’t particularly mind. Troy would come to you after days of streams and shower you in affection, and you would love on him right back. He liked bringing you gifts - you got the sense his sister didn’t accept or particularly want stuff that he tried to give to her, so you got it in her stead. He liked to show you things, and you were fascinated by his arm, so that worked out to be “a total win-win,” as Troy put it. The two of you went on what Tyreen called “little nerd dates,” where you would get to explore pieces of recovered technology in Troy’s personal workshop. Those days were good days. Sometimes he would kiss up and down your neck as you worked, which often led to other activities.. Those days were great days.

Tyreen was a little bit more reserved, especially in public. She had her image to keep up, and a godly reputation to uphold. They both did - but for Tyreen, it was less of an act and more of her actual personality. But Tyreen had been vulnerable with you more than one, storming into the bedroom with tears of dark rage on her face. You had let her cry silently into you and had traced her Siren tattoos until she fell asleep. That wasn’t God Queen Tyreen Calypso. That had just been Tyreen, a woman who carried the galaxy on her shoulders. 

Tyreen liked to surprise you - once showing you exactly how the darker side of her powers worked. That had terrified you and had also turned you on. Your queen had taken full advantage of that. 

Both of the twins had learned quickly how to make your body sing when you were in bed. Tyreen was bossy, liked to watch, and was a little bit sadistic at times, once making Troy bring you to the edge over and over and stopping every time. You cried plenty, which did nothing, but she cuddled you fiercely afterwards, which had been nice. Tyreen tried to push out all of her emotions through sex. It was understandable that she would be unhinged at times. 

Troy was an extraordinarily gentle lover, always taking care of you first before attending to himself. He liked to let you take control, and though you could always get behind topping such a handsome man, sometimes you did intentionally push his buttons to get him to snap. The seductive sway of your hips here, the small bite of a lip there, and sometimes Troy would lose it and dominate you. It was always, always sore the morning after, but it was always, always so worth it. Troy was powerful - his metal arm worked flawlessly with the rest of his flesh body, and you grew to appreciate it more and more each night the two of you spent together. 

You had settled into a routine, endlessly tinkering and altering anything the twins would let you have access to. You completed several upgrades to Apollo and Artemis, and eventually Tyreen let you test them out against some heretics. Troy had lauded you with praise, and once the three of you had retired to the bedroom, even Tyreen had admitted that she was impressed. High praise, coming from her. 

Months had passed, and now, you were settled on top of Troy and enjoying poking at his face. The lines and metal stuck in his face amused you to no end. 

Tyreen walked in, cape swishing with the force of her steps. “Troy, get out.”

He sat up, and you slid off. “Excuse me?”

“Could you please give the two of us a minute?” Tyreen huffed impatiently as Troy got to his feet. “Alone.  _ Now _ .” 

“Fine, fine,” Troy said, winking at you as he walked out. The door clicked shut. You looked at Tyreen, who walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing and uncrossing her legs. Waiting was the key here. She would speak after she was ready.

You scooched over and put your head on her thighs. She sighed and kissed your forehead. You blinked. Was something wrong? 

“Mekhane,” Tyreen said. “Do you miss them? Do you want to go back?” 

You paused. “Nah.” You didn’t have to think long to realize it for what it was. It was the truth. 

“Honest?” 

You nodded. Tyreen deflated a little. “Good.” She pulled you up into a hug, squeezing tightly for somebody of her stature, and then began to kiss with quick intent towards your mouth. 

Troy chose that moment to walk back in, and you could hear his mock gasp as he saw the two of you begin to make out. “I walk out for two minutes, and this is what happens? Really, sis?” 

You broke with Tyreen to laugh, greeting Troy with a slow, sweet kiss. After a few seconds, Tyreen rolled her eyes pulled you back, capturing your mouth. 

Kissing your Twin Gods was like kissing blood and the wind. You could never capture them, but they could sure as hell trap you. 

You wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading to the end! please let me know if you enjoyed, and if you have any criticisms to offer, beat me over the head with them. dftba!


End file.
